1. Field
Aspects of embodiments of the present invention relate to a battery pack.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, secondary batteries may be charged and discharged. One secondary battery is typically used in small portable devices such as cellular phones, notebooks, computers, cameras, and camcorders. Also, a battery pack including a plurality of secondary batteries connected to each other is mainly used as a power source for driving a motor, such as a motor of a high-output hybrid electric vehicle (HEV) or an electric vehicle (EV).
Since secondary batteries that are several or several tens of unit cells are connected to each other to constitute one battery pack, a cooling structure, a safety unit, and a system circuit which are configured to easily dissipate heat generated in the battery pack may be provided. In particular, since high-output, high-capacity battery packs for HEVs and EVs demand high output, battery packs having improved thermal performance for dissipating large amounts of heat are required.